Revenge
by Sovereign64
Summary: Takes place 1 year after the events of Tales of Xillia and also a continuation of Gaius's story. A woman is on a killing spree, wanting revenge on everybody who is involved with Kyle's framing and arrest. Can Leia, Jude, Gaius, Muzet, Alicia and Amelia stop her before it's too late? COMPLETE
1. The Vengeance Begins

**Sovereign64: Is there anyone who dislikes the fourth and final part of Gaius's story? That's why I wrote this story as a continuation to the final part. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 _ **Revenge**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Vengeance Begins**_

Herschel hums as he drove his police car through the streets of Elympios. It's been a year since he got Gaius to arrest Kyle and Tanner and extradite them to Elympios. And since then, life has been good for Herschel. He got promoted to Major for being associated with a murder case that almost raise tensions between Rieze Maxia and Elympios. But Gaius managed to calm the two nations down by extraditing the two boys and still winning the concession on the tariffs in return. And since his promotion, he continued to be involved in many police investigations and made headlines on the daily newspapers.

Herschel smirked at the thought of his success. Putting away those two nuisances was absolutely rewarding and he couldn't be anymore happier. Guess good things do happen even when you play as a bad cop.

Right now, Herschel is driving his way to 29 Zuckerburg Street. The woman who lived in the fifth floor of the apartment reported that her brother has gone missing for four days. The police have sent Herschel to work on the case.

When he arrived at the source of the police report, he stops his car and steps out. He looks up at the building and sees that it looks rundown. He narrows his eyes. Why would anyone still live in an apartment like this?

He then walks over to the door and enters the apartment. He then walks all the way up to the fifth floor. When he arrived at the fifth floor, he takes out a piece of paper from his pocket and looks at the address that the police commissioner wrote for him. It says that the woman who made the report lived in room 542. He then puts away the paper back into his pocket. He walks through the hallway until he found a door that has the numbers 542 labeled on it.

He then knocks on the door.

"Hello! Police!" Herschel yelled. Then, he heard sobbing.

"Come in…" A voice from the other side croaked.

Herschel then turns the knob, opens the door and enters the room. Upon entering, he sees a woman sitting on an armchair in the living room. She is sobbing and covering her face with a handkerchief. Herschel looks around the room as he walks over to her. The room is very rundown. The walls have cracks and peels and the sofa next to the woman is wrinkled. He also noticed a cobweb at the corner of the ceiling.

He stood in front of the woman. "Ma'am, I assume you are the one who made a report to the police that your brother has gone missing for three days?"

The woman looks up at the Major with tearstained eyes. Herschel sees that the woman has shoulder-length brown hair, black eyes and wears a black jacket, a white shirt underneath, a black skirt and black shoes. She nods her head to Herschel.

"Hey, don't worry." Herschel said with an assuring smile. "I'll help you find your brother. Just give me a description of how he looks like and when is the last time you saw him."

"Thank you…" The woman whispered before sniffing.

"I'm Herschel by the way." Herschel introduces himself.

"Yes…I read the papers.

Herschel chuckled. "Good to know that you know who I am."

"I know who you are." The woman said. Unbeknownst to Herschel, she secretly places her hand into her pocket."And you know why my brother is missing?"

Herschel arches an eyebrow. "Umm…why?"

Suddenly, without warning, the woman takes out a syringe from her pocket and quickly jabs it into the side of Herschel's left thigh. Herschel widens his eyes and groans in pain as the woman injects whatever was inside the syringe into his body. Herschel suddenly felt paralyzed. He couldn't feel a single muscle inside his body.

The woman then removes the syringe and gets up. She tosses away the syringe and it smashes into pieces as it lands on the floor. She wipes off the tears from the eyes and gave Herschel a cold glare.

"Because you took him from me." The woman replied coldly. Herschel could only stare back at the woman in fear and terror. She then turns around and removes the cushion of the armchair. Herschel watches her taking out an empty sack bag. She turns back to the Major and smirks at him. "And you, my friend, are about to enter a world of hurt."

The woman then places the bag over Herschel's head. Herschel groans in agony as the woman tightens the opening of the bag around his neck, suffocating him. Eventually, he passes out and loses consciousness and the woman gently places him down the floor.

* * *

Herschel groggily wakes up, just in time to see the woman tying a belt around his forehead. "Forehead, check." The woman said as she makes sure the grip around Herschel's head is securely tight.

Herschel swifts his eyes downwards and barely sees that his torso is strapped to a wooden chair with another belt. He slightly swifts his eyes up to see his hands and wrists tied to the armrests with two more belts. He also felt his ankles strapped to the front legs of the chair as well.

He watches the woman checking the belt around his left wrist. "Wrists…" She said as she made sure the belt around his left wrist is tight. She then goes over to his right wrist and also made sure the belt around it is also tight. "Check."

"Ankles…" The woman kneels down and also made sure the belts around Herschel's ankles are securely tight. "Check as well."

The woman stands up and Herschel looks back at her in fear and terror. The woman smirks at him in glee. "That's right. Be afraid, Major Herschel. Be afraid, just like what my brother went through." She then takes out a photo from her pocket, unfolds it and shows it to Herschel. Herschel widens his eyes at the photo. It was a photo of Kyle and the woman.

The woman tilts her head to side. "Ah, I see you recognize my brother Kyle." She then puts away the photo, leans towards Herschel and her smile distorts into an ugly scowl. "You put him away in jail forever. You don't know how lonely and depressed I felt when I heard my brother was sent to jail. And I never forgive you for harassing and framing him for murder. My brother was a nicest person who ever live. And you took him away from me for the rest of my life, fucking bastard. And now, you will pay for what you did."

The woman then walks behind the chair. She takes out a remote from her other pocket and presses the top button. Herschel then sees a huge mirror, about 6 feet tall and 5 feet wide lowering from the ceiling. The mirror lowers itself until Herschel and the woman can see their reflections on the mirror.

"This is a special gift for you. Now you can watch yourself die a slow and painful death." The woman said. She walks over to the mirror and takes out her photo of her and Kyle again. She pastes the photo on the mirror, right next to Herschel's reflection. She turns back to the cop. "Now, he can watch you suffer."

She then presses the bottom button on the remote and Herschel sees on the mirror that a bowl-shaped machine is lowering itself from the ceiling and coming down to his head. The machine then gently places itself on top of Herschel's head.

"You like it?" The woman asked smirking. "I engineered it just for you." She then walks over to a camcorder that is placed next to the mirror. She then turns it on. "I hope you enjoy the gifts I have for you. However, I'm the only one who's going to have fun tonight." She starts recording. She glares back at Herschel, who is now moaning in fear. He's still paralyzed by the serum so he still couldn't move his mouth.

The woman then takes out another remote from her pocket, this time, it's a smaller size. She aims at the machine above Herschel. Herschel moans loudly, trying to make some last pleading to the woman to spare his life. The woman however presses the button on the remote and the machine starts up.

It then electrocutes Herschel, sparkling every vein and muscle in his body. Herschel screams loudly in pain and agony. The woman now grins like a ghoul as she watches the display in delight.

Herschel kept screaming again, and again, and again, as the electricity kept sparkling through his every vein and muscle in his body and the pain was tearing through him for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, the woman steps out of the abandoned warehouse. She smirks at the CD she has in her hand which records every second of Herschel's electrocution. She turns back to the front and as she heads to her car, she said to herself,

"One crook, taken care of. Now, I'm coming after you, Alex Quigley...Thomas Strauss…Nora Strauss…and especially you, Gaius."

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	2. The Investigation

_**Chapter 2: The Investigation**_

A police car stopped at the side of the pavement leading to the abandoned warehouse. A policewoman got out of the driver's seat, opens the door, steps out of the car and glances at the abandoned warehouse ahead of her. A police line is hanged in front of the entrance and two knights stood each side of the entrance, armed with halberds.

The policewoman has long blonde hair that goes all the way down to the back of her waist, green eyes and wears a sleeveless green zipper shirt, a sleeveless white shirt underneath, a brown belt with a silver buckle, grey shorts, black stockings and white boots.

"So Herschel's last known location was here, Alicia?" A woman who just got out from the passenger seat and closes the left front door of the car said to her.

The blonde-haired woman, now known as Alicia, turns around to her partner. "That's right, Amelia." She said as she places her left hand on the left side of her hip. Amelia has long chocolate brown hair, at the end of it tied with a band, blue eyes and wears glasses, a grey sleeveless sweater, a white short-sleeved shirt underneath, blue skirt, white socks and white shoes.

Alicia gestures her partner to the warehouse. "Let's get inside."

The two walk their way to the entrance of the warehouse. They show their identification to the knights and they allow them inside.

When they enter inside, they see two officers examining a wooden chair. One of them is taking photos at the chair and whatever is on it. The other officer is examining the camera placed in front of the chair which its lens is broken.

When Alicia and Amelia are near the chair, they turn their heads and widen their eyes. Sitting on the chair was Herschel's charred and lifeless corpse. His eyes were left wide in fear and his mouth is left agape.

"Holy Maxwell…" Amelia said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Herschel may be a jerk…but nobody deserves to die like that." Alicia added, folding her arms. "Judging by how badly burnt his entire body is, third degree burns no less, he was definitely killed by electrocution."

"Inspector Alicia?" The officer who is examining the camera called Alicia. She and Amelia turn to the officer and they walk over to him.

"Found anything in the camera?" Alicia asked him.

"Nothing, ma'am. The camera's disc slot is empty and the lens is broken. Otherwise, there's nothing else about it." The officer replied. "Why would there be a camera here?"

"Perhaps the killer wants to record every second of Herschel's death." Amelia said, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

Alicia looks up and sees there is a mirror above the camera and where they are standing now. "Why would there be a mirror above us? Does it belong to the killer?"

"The mirror looks like it's installed recently, so it should be." Amelia said, looking up at the mirror as well. "And judging by the gears and pivots that are installed at the sides of the mirror, this thing can be brought down."

"I guess maybe the killer is so insane that he or she installs this adjustable mirror, makes Herschel looks at his own reflection, then records him and electrocutes him." Alicia said, turning back to Herschel's corpse.

"Only thing now is how did the killer electrocute him to death?" Amelia said, turning back to the corpse as well.

"Inspectors!" A knight said as he runs over to Alicia and Amelia. "We got someone outside the crime scene. Mind if you deal with her for us?"

Alicia sighs, turns to her partner and gestures to her by tilting her head to the side. "Let's go check out what's going on."

* * *

"But I'm a reporter! I have the right to cover what's going on!"

"Ma'am, press or not, you are not allowed in the crime scene."

"What's going on here?" Alicia asked as she and Amelia came over to see what the commotion is about. As they stood at the entrance, they see a woman standing in front of the knight. She wore a black cap, has dark blonde hair, dark green eyes and wears a yellow blouse, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, a blue tie around her neck, brown shorts, black stockings with white checks and white and black shoes with pink laces.

The knight turns to the inspectors. "Ma'am, this reporter insists of entering the crime scene."

"Are you the inspector here, ma'am? I would like to ask you some questions!" The woman asked.

"Silence!" The knight turns back to the reporter.

"Hey!" Alicia said, placing a hand on the knight's shoulder. The knight turns back to her. "Let her question us."

"Oh." The knight said, softening his tone. "Very well." He nods his head before moving aside, allowing the reporter to step forward to Alicia and Amelia.

"Thank you very much, inspector. And did you say 'us'?" The reporter asked.

"Yes. I'm Inspector Alicia Ribery." Alicia introduced herself. She gestures to Amelia. "This is my partner, Inspector Amelia Greenleaf. Both of us are assigned to investigate the death of Major Herschel."

"Major Herschel…that's the victim." The reporter nods her head. "He was recognized for being the one who helped arrest Kyle and Tanner, both Elympions guilty of murdering a Rieze Maxian soldier. They would have been executed for murder by Rieze Maxian law and this incident could have cause tensions between Elympios and Rieze Maxia-"

"But King Gaius managed to negotiate with the ministers to extradite them to Elympios and punish them via Elympion laws instead. And they were both sentenced to life imprisonment. Everyone in the police knows the story, kid." Amelia said, placing a hand on the left side of her hip.

"What's your name anyway?" Alicia asked the reporter.

"Leia Rolando!" Leia smiled at the two as she lifts up her cap. "Senior reporter for Elympios Times! But one day, I'm going to the next chief editor. Just you wait."

"Oh we will." Amelia deadpanned, rolling her eyes. Alicia extends her hand and Leia shakes it.

"So how did you two find out that this is where Herschel's body is located?" Leia asked as she takes out her pen and notepad.

"We received a call yesterday morning from 29 Zuckerburg Street. The caller claimed her brother was kidnapped. Herschel was assigned to go there to meet our caller and investigate the kidnapping case. But he didn't return back to HQ for eight hours." Alicia explained. Leia writes down what she said to her on her notepad.

"When he still didn't come back, Alicia and I are called by our chief to go there ourselves. When we arrived at the caller's home, we can't find Herschel or the caller. What we did find though was a broken syringe lying on the ground. We collected a sample and we learnt from our forensics expert that what the syringe contained was a liquid with spyrix minerals." Amelia added.

"Sadly, our police forensics aren't professionals when it comes to spyrix. The only people who can look into spyrix and its technologies are people who work at Helioborg Research Center." Alicia said.

"Don't worry guys." Leia looks up with a smirk appearing on her face. Alicia and Amelia look at Leia puzzled. "I got a friend who can help you two out."

* * *

"You want me to look into this sample?" Jude Mathis asked as he sat at his desk and holding a plastic tray with a drop of the sample placed on it. He is dressed in his white lab coat, a black and orange jacket and black shirt underneath, grey belt, dark and light brown pants and dark blue and white shoes as usual. Leia, Alicia and Amelia stood beside him.

"Yes. The sample contains spyrix minerals inside it and we want you to help look and study what they are. It's important because we are investigating a murder." Alicia said.

"Sure thing." Jude said, nodding his head. He turns back to the front and carefully places the tray under his forensics microscope. He then places his eyes in front of the visor and magnifies the sample on the tray.

"Gotta say, I'm glad your friend is a scientist working here at the Helioborg Research Center." Amelia said to Leia.

"Jude here is the best. He'll find out what spyrix inside this sample you found is in no time." Leia smiled.

"Quiet! Let me concentrate." Jude said to Leia and Amelia. Alicia turns to the two girls and places a finger in front of her lips. Leia and Amelia both sighed.

"Whoa…this is rare." Jude spoke. The three girls turn to him.

"What is it?" Alicia asked, widening her eyes. The scientist backs away from his microscope and turns to the three.

"This spyrix is tetrodotoxin." Jude said.

"What's that?" Leia asked, scratching the back of her head.

"It's a spyrix extracted from a spirit fossil of a Poison Lily. It's poisonous enough to paralyze an entire body system of a human being within seconds. But it leaves all the neurological functions perfectly intact. Basically, when you get injected by this, you can't move but you can still feel pain inside your body." Jude explained.

"Wow. Herschel's death is more painful than we thought." Amelia said, pushing a strand of hair away from her left eye before turning to Alicia. Alicia nods her head in agreement.

"Rarely do I ever stumble across this one because spirit fossils of a Poison Lily are rare." Jude rubs his chin. "I think the murderer you inspectors are looking for is both a spyrix-making expert and an archaeologist."

Suddenly, Alicia's cellphone rang. She takes it out from her pocket and answers it. "Hello?" She remains silent for a moment. "What?!" She shouted and widens her eyes. Jude, Leia and Amelia look puzzled at her outburst. "Okay. Understood. We're on our way." Alicia then puts back her cellphone into her pocket.

"What's up?" Amelia asked her partner.

"Our chief said that another murder has happened." Alicia said. Everyone else gasped. "The victim's name is Lieutenant Alex Quigley, a member of Elympios' knight division."

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Meeting Gaius

**Sovereign: I forgot to say this in the last chapter. Alicia and Amelia are my OCs. They are completely my own original creations. If you're wondering how they sound like, Alicia is voiced by Julie Ann Taylor (In the same voice as Tsubaki Yayoi from BlazBlue) while Amelia is voiced by Caitlin Glass (In the same voice as Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club). Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 3: Meeting Gaius**_

Alicia and Amelia arrived at Elym Harbor. They see several civilians standing in front of the police line, gathering to see and murmuring to each other what is going on. Three knights stood behind the police line, preventing civilians from entering the crime scene. Alicia and Amelia rush over to the crime scene. They ask the civilians to move away so that they can go over to the police line. They show their IDs to one of the knights and he allows them into the crime scene.

They go over to the corpse, which is covered by a white blanket. A forensic expert was kneeling next to it.

Alicia kneels down next to the corpse and she removes the blanket, revealing its head and upper body. Alicia and Amelia narrow their eyes and gape their mouths open in horror. They see Alex's eyes bulge wide open and his lower jaw has been ripped apart to the side. There is a huge hole on the chest. It had been blasted from the front of it and out through the back.

"I've never seen something this gruesome before either, ma'am." The forensic expert said to Alicia.

"ALEX!" Alicia and Amelia turn to the crowd and see a woman pushing through the civilians and rush over to the police line.

"Whoa, whoa, stand back!" One of the knights yelled as he and another knight go over to the woman, grab her shoulders and stop her from entering the scene.

"ALEX! MY BABY!" The woman cried as tears are now pooling down through her cheeks. "NOOOOO!"

"Honey, please!" A man goes over to her from behind and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her back from the line.

"NO! ALEX! HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD!" The woman then turn around and wail in despair as she wraps her arms around her husband and sobs on his chest. Her husband hugs her back and sobs over the loss of his son as well.

Amelia could only stand where she is and watch the heart-wrenching display in silence. It was a pathetic sight to behold. Two parents clung tightly to each other miserably, their tears flowing down their cheeks like tiny rivers.

"Amelia…" Alicia said to her partner in concern. "You alright?"

Amelia turns to Alicia and nods her head. "Yeah." As an inspector, Amelia can't get herself emotional over the death of an individual. But deep down inside her, she does feel sympathy and sorrow for the victim's parents.

"There's nothing we can do for them unfortunately." Alicia said with a deep frown.

"I know." Amelia replied.

* * *

After finished examining the corpse, Alicia and Amelia left the crime scene and walk through the Bridge of Unity. The crime scene is still forbidden to the public and the knights continue standing behind the police line to prevent any civilians from entering.

"It's obvious that our killer will murder another person soon. If we don't find out who will be its next victim and stop the killer soon, the chief will have our heads for this." Alicia said with her arms folded.

"We need to know the connection between Herschel and Alex Quigley." Amelia said, straightening her glasses.

"There you are!" A familiar voice yelled. Alicia and Amelia turn around and see Leia and Jude running over to them.

"Leia? Jude? What are you two doing here?" Alicia asked the both of them.

"We heard the latest victim is Alex Quigley, right?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, so? You know something that we don't?" Amelia asked, placing a hand on her waist.

"Well, Alex Quigley and Herschel, the first victim, had a connection. There is one case that both of them are involved together." Leia said. She then takes out her tablet and shows an old newspaper article to the two inspectors. The headline of the article says "King Gaius extradites two murderers to Elympios."

"That's the case Herschel is known for being involved in." Alicia said.

"Are you saying Alex Quigley is involved in that case too?" Amelia asked Leia and Jude.

"I wasn't there reporting about the case that day, but one of the reporters for Elympios Times was. He said Herschel told him that he first heard about the murder of the Rieze Maxian soldier from one of his informants named Alex Quigley." Leia explained. Alicia and Amelia gasped as she mentioned the name of the latest victim.

"So, Alex Quigley was associated with Herschel in some way." Amelia said. Suddenly, she widens her eyes. "Wait! Herschel and Alex Quigley are both involved in the case of the murder of the Rieze Maxian soldier. It can't be coincidence."

Alicia nods her head before turning to Leia and Jude. "We finally figure out our murderer's real motive. She wants to kill everyone involved in that case."

Jude and Leia widen their eyes and gape their mouths open in horror. "Then…that would also include…" Leia uttered.

"Gaius…" Jude said. "Gaius is in trouble!"

"The King of Rieze Maxia? That's insane!" Amelia cried.

"The murder of Rieze Maxia's head of state would definitely cause political tensions." Alicia places her left hand on her waist while she raises up her right fist. "We have to stop our killer before it's too late!"

"We definitely have to warn Gaius about this." Jude narrows his eyes.

"And who knows, maybe he can tell us what happen during the meeting, who are the people involved and provide us hints on the identity of the killer." Leia said, rubbing her chin.

"Yeah, come to think of it, he never told us about what really happen that day. That was a really big incident since it involved both nations." Jude said, scratching the side of his head.

Alicia and Amelia look at each other with puzzled looks. Jude and Leia seem to be talking as if they knew Gaius and met him before. The two turn back to them and Amelia decides to question them.

"Um…is there something that we should know?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Jude and Leia said in unison as they turn to Amelia.

"You two said that Gaius never told you about what happen during the meeting. What do you mean by that?" Amelia folds her arms.

Jude and Leia turn to each other. They both sigh. Leia rubs the back of her neck while Jude scratches the back of his head. He looks back at the inspectors and said, "Inspectors, I'm sure neither of you will believe us if we told you this but…Gaius is a friend of ours."

Alicia and Amelia turn to each other and blinked. They yell as they turn back to the two.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _ **2 hours later…**_

After walking through the Mon Highlands, Jude, Leia, Alicia and Amelia arrived at the entrance of Kanbalar.

During their journey through the Mon Highlands, Jude and Leia explained to Alicia and Amelia about how they first met Gaius. They also told them about the times they had with him like how they stopped him and Muzet from destroying the spyrixes which would have led to the destruction of Elympios and the deaths of millions of innocent lives and how two years later, he posed as a civilian named Erston Outway while travelling around Elympios to investigate the public opinion of Rieze Maxia. What amazed Alicia and Amelia the most is how Gaius join the battle alongside Ludger, Jude, Milla, Leia, Alvin, Rowen, Elize and Muzet to stop Bisley Bakur from enslaving all spirits and destroy the fractured dimensions that are slowly dispersing the soul energy from spirits which are making them weaker. Alicia and Amelia find their stories and explanations hard to believe at first but the tone of Jude and Leia's voices sound very convincing. Perhaps it's true that they are friends with the king and have been through many adventures with him.

The four enter the town and Alicia and Amelia look around in awe. The buildings have a beautiful mixed texture of wood and bricks. The rooftops are covered with white snow and some buildings have colorful banners hang onto them. There are also several overhead bridges that add more beauty to the town and the roads and pavements are made of stone.

As the two walk through the town, Amelia turns to Leia and Jude who are escorting them to Gaius's castle. "You know, the way you two communicate with each other, figuring out that Herschel and Quigley are connected to each other and fighting alongside together to save Elympios and the spirits, you two seem to work together pretty well as a team." Amelia asked the two. Jude and Leia turn their heads to her. Then, a mischievous smirk appears on Amelia's face. "If I had known any better, I think you two are like a couple."

Jude and Leia's faces immediately blushed crimson. "WHAT?! NO!" They both yelled in unison.

"It's not like that all! Not at all!" Leia protested as she frantically waves her hands. "We are friends but we don't like-like each other! You know what I mean?"

"Geez, I'm getting déjà vu here." Jude said to himself as he clutches the side of his head, remembering that it's the exact same words Ludger said to them a year ago.

"What about us? Do we make a great team?" Alicia asked Amelia.

"Of course we do!" Amelia cried, turning to her partner. "I mean, we had some hiccups sometimes, but still, we do most of the time really."

"Aww, I'm so happy that you care a lot for me." Alicia smiled sweetly, intertwining her fingers together and resting her chin on them. "I'm so touched by your kind words."

Amelia turns back to the front, frowning in embarrassment. "Don't act like that in public, Alicia! You're embarrassing us!" Jude and Leia simply laughed.

Eventually, the four find themselves standing in front of the gateway to Gaius's castle. There are two knights guarding each side of the gateway and beyond that it's a huge stairway leading to the actual castle.

"Alright Amelia, we have to get inside one way or another. King Gaius needs to know that he's in trouble." Alicia said to her partner. Amelia nods her head. Jude and Leia watch as Alicia and Amelia walk up to the guards. They show them their identification cards. "Excuse me, we are from the Elympios police department. We need to talk to King Gaius. This is a-"

"Proceed." One of the guards nods his head.

"W-w-what?" Amelia stuttered as she and Alicia widen their eyes in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yup, there is no line behind us, right? So we can just walk right into the castle." Jude smiled as he and Leia pass through the entrance and the guards.

"Yeah, Gaius listens to everybody anyway. No sacred permit needed." Leia added.

"What the-" Amelia glares angrily at the two and grits her teeth. "You could have told us earlier!" She yelled while stomping her foot. Alicia shrugged with a lopsided grin and the two inspectors follow Jude and Leia from behind. The four walk their way up the stairway and when they reach the top; they find themselves standing in front of a huge pair of wooden doors with metal orbs and handles. Jude pushes through the doors and everybody step inside the castle.

They walk through the castle hallways until they arrive at the foyer. Jude and Leia widen their eyes and smile as they see a familiar figure walking over to them.

"Good to see you again, Jude and Leia!" Rowen greeted with a warm smile on his face.

"Rowen!" Jude and Leia said as they go over to him.

"Wait, Rowen? As in Rowen J. Ilbert, prime minister of Rieze Maxia?" Alicia said.

"They're friends with the prime minister too? Huh." Amelia said, placing her hand on her waist. "How many important figures are they friends with?"

"How is your spyrite research going, Jude?" Rowen asked while shaking hands with Jude.

"Going great! It's now going better than ever thanks to the Great Spirit Spyrite of Maxwell I possess." Jude then lowers his head in sorrow. "And it's also thanks to Ludger as well. I owe him for that."

"Yes." Rowen said, bowing his head and places his hands behind his back. "We all could never overcome whatever obstacle we face today if it weren't for him." Leia nods her head in agreement.

Rowen then lifts his head back up and turns to see Alicia and Amelia standing in the distance. "Ah, I see we have two visitors. Are they your friends?"

"Kinda." Jude said, turning to the inspectors. Alicia and Amelia walk over to Rowen and bow to him.

"Good afternoon, Prime Minister Ilbert. I'm Inspector Alicia Ribery." Alicia greeted.

"And I'm Inspector Amelia Greenleaf." Amelia introduced herself, placing a hand on her chest. "We are from the Elympios Police Department."

"You two are from Elympios? Interesting. We rarely have Elympions coming to Kanbalar." Rowen said, straightening his glasses.

"Mr. Prime Minister, we need to speak with King Gaius. Is he here?" Alicia asked.

"Did someone say my name?"

Alicia and Amelia gasped as they, Jude, Leia and Rowen turn to the front, just in time to see Gaius walking over to them with his usual stern look on his face. He stood in front of them and folds his arms.

"Gaius." Jude uttered.

"Hello Jude, Leia. It's been a while." Gaius said.

"Certainly is." Leia said. The King turns his head and sees Alicia and Amelia bowing down to him.

"Good afternoon, your Highness." Alicia greeted Gaius.

"Who are they?" Gaius asked Rowen, Jude and Leia.

"They are Inspectors Alicia Ribery and Amelia Greenleaf from the Elympios Police Department, your Highness." Rowen replied.

"Elympios? What brings two Elympions all the way here to my castle in Kanbalar?" Gaius asked.

Alicia and Amelia then straighten themselves and look back up at Gaius. Alicia narrows her eyes and spoke to the King, "Your Highness, this is an emergency. Your life is in danger."

"Excuse me?" Gaius asked frowning while Rowen gasped.

"There's a serial killer in Elympios who has already murdered two people." Amelia said.

"It's true, Gaius. Not only that, but the two victims are connected to each other. They were both involved in the arrest of two Elympions charged of murdering a Rieze Maxian soldier a year ago." Jude added.

"Two Elympions? Rieze Maxian soldier?" Gaius uttered. Jude nods his head. "The two Elympions who committed the murder a year ago don't happen to be named Kyle and Tanner, right?"

"Yes, they are." Alicia said as she and Amelia nod their heads.

"And you were involved in that too, right?" Leia asked Gaius. The king closes his eyes and sighs.

"Yes. I was." Gaius said in regret. "And it's an incident that I wish that I would never remember."

"What exactly happened that day, Gaius?" Rowen asked, sounding very curious.

Gaius opens his eyes and stares at everyone present in the foyer. He nods his head. "Very well, you all deserve an explanation."

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Preparation

_**Chapter 4: Preparation**_

For the next ten minutes, Gaius explains to everyone what happened during and before the meeting. He explained how he and the late Ludger first became friends with Kyle and Tanner, the two convicts involved, why were they arrested by the Elympios police, why he couldn't pardon them for their crimes despite being King of Rieze Maxia and how till this day, he suspects that Herschel and his informant Alex Quigley may have framed the two boys in order to get them arrested.

"I see. This is all very interesting." Alicia said, folding her arms.

"If I was still a normal civilian known as Erston Outway, I would have pardon Kyle and Tanner for their crimes." Gaius said, looking very grim after giving his explanation.

"It's alright Gaius. You were only doing your job." Jude said to him. Leia nods her head in agreement.

"We all have to make hard decisions during our lives and we always have to make the right choice, even if that choice makes us sad. Miss Elize learnt that the hard way too." Rowen said, placing his hands behind his back.

"But…I still don't fully understand. Even after Gaius's explanation, we still don't know why the murderer is killing people involved in the case." Leia said, placing her hands on both sides of her hip.

Alicia closes her eyes and rubs her chin. Then she widens her eyes when she makes a sudden realization. "Wait, the caller claimed that her brother was kidnapped. Herschel goes to the caller's location, only to end up getting captured and killed. Then afterwards, Alex Quigley got killed too. Herschel and Alex are the first two to get killed…"

"Because they are the ones who framed Kyle and Tanner!" Amelia finished what her partner has to say.

"So the killer is related to Kyle and Tanner!" Leia said, slamming her fist onto her left palm.

"When we arrested Kyle and Tanner, we did a background check on the two before sending them to prison. Last time we checked, Tanner has no parents, siblings or other relatives." Alicia said. "Which could only mean…"

"The killer is related to Kyle." Gaius said, curling his hands into fists. "Of my two friends, he is the one who suffered the most from that incident."

"According to his records, Kyle has one sibling…a sister named Brittany Sutcliffe." Amelia said. "Brittany Sutcliffe is our murderer."

"We finally know who murdered Herschel and Alex. The next question now is who will she be after next?" Alicia said, turning to her partner.

"We know she would go after Gaius which he is involved in that meeting, and so were the foreign and trading ministers of Elympios and Rieze Maxia." Jude said to the two inspectors.

"And so were the victims' parents." Gaius said. Everyone turn to him. "I remembered how emotionally distraught they were after learning the death of their son and meeting his murderer Kyle. They attended the meeting as well, watching how I would punish Kyle and Tanner for their crimes."

Leia narrows her eyes. "Whoever her next targets are, we have to warn the victims' parents and the ministers-"

"No." Alicia said.

"What?" Jude, Leia and Rowen all said in shock.

"Are you crazy, Alicia?" Amelia cried, scolding her partner.

"Amelia, if we warn the victim's parents and the ministers, it will create another political tension between Elympios and Rieze Maxia. It will be like a year ago all over again. I know not warning them will put their lives at risk…" Alicia turns to the king. "But I don't want Gaius's efforts to prevent tensions between the two nations a year ago go to waste."

Gaius nods his head, showing his affinity to Alicia. "Thank you, Miss Alicia." Alicia smiles back at the king of Rieze Maxia.

"So what do we do?" Amelia shrugs.

"We just got to find Brittany before she strikes again." Alicia said, turning to her partner.

"Don't worry. I know someone who can help us." Gaius said to the inspectors.

* * *

Later, Gaius, Rowen, Jude, Leia, Alicia and Amelia walk out of the palace and down the stairway. When they reach the bottom of the stairway, they stop and Gaius closes his eyes and folds his arms.

" _Muzet, can you hear me?"_

A few seconds later, Gaius receives a response. _"Yes Gaius, I can."_

" _Muzet, my friends and I need your help. Can you come to my location?"_

" _Of course. Anything for you."_

While Gaius is communicating with Muzet, Alicia and Amelia turn to Jude, Leia and Rowen. "What are we doing here? And what is he doing?" Amelia asked softly to the three.

"Sshh. He's concentrating." Rowen replied softly while placing a finger in front of his lips.

Then, Gaius opens his eyes and looks up. Jude, Leia, Rowen, Alicia and Amelia lift their heads up as well and they all see a light blue and green haired woman with large wings and dressed in a dark blue dress flying down to them.

The woman then finds herself levitating in front of them and she bows her head. "Hello everyone! It's been a while."

"Whoa…is she a spirit?" Alicia uttered as she and Amelia stare at Muzet in awe.

Muzet turns to the two inspectors who are staring at her in awe. She smiles softly at them and tilts her head to the side. "My my, if I didn't know any better, you two seem to be attracted to me." Amelia and Alicia blinked their eyes.

"What? No!" Amelia protested, waving her hands. "It's just that Alicia and I have never met a spirit in person before."

"Then it's an honor for me to be the first spirit you two ever met." Muzet clasps her hands together and playfully winks an eye at the two.

Alicia turns to Amelia and whispers to her. "She sure is very flirty."

"Muzet, these are inspectors Alicia and Amelia from Elympios." Jude said to the spirit, introducing the two to her.

"Nice to meet you two." Muzet greeted, waving her hand at them. Alicia and Amelia wave back at her.

"Muzet, we need your help. We are looking for a woman named Brittany Sutcliffe." Gaius said to the spirit.

"Brittany Sutcliffe. Should be easy since Sutcliffe is an uncommon surname." Muzet said. "But may I ask, why are you looking for such a person?"

"She has killed two people back in Elympios. If we don't stop her, she will kill many more people including Gaius." Alicia said to her.

Muzet gasps, widens her eyes and places a hand on her chest. "Gaius?"

"Yes, Muzet." Gaius nods his head. "Apparently this woman wants revenge on me."

Muzet sighs and shakes her head. "A pitiful human if you ask me. Thinking that she can gain true happiness through killing. Alright, I'll go back up and search through both Rieze Maxia and Elympios for all people whose surname is Sutcliffe. Could take a while though."

"Please try to be quick if you can, Muzet. There are lives at stake." Leia said.

"I'll try." Muzet nods her head.

"And one more thing, Muzet." Jude spoke to the spirit. "Tell Milla I said hi."

"Sure thing, Jude." Muzet smiled playfully at him. Everyone watches the spirit look up and fly back up into the sky.

Gaius turns to Rowen. "Rowen, at the meantime, can you make a call to Chancellor Marcia? I want her to do a favor for me."

"Yes, your Highness." Rowen said, bowing to Gaius.

Alicia turns to Amelia. "Alright Amelia, let's prepare ourselves to go catch Brittany." Alicia said. Amelia smirks and nods her head.

Jude and Leia turn to Alicia and Amelia. "Alicia, Amelia, if you don't mind, I would like to help you both in catching her." Jude said with a serious frown.

"So do I! Let's go catch Brittany and put an end to her killings." Leia said, lifting up her cap with a determined smirk on her face.

"I would like to come too. I do want to meet Kyle's sister face to face. And before you two ask, I can take very good care of myself." Gaius said, turning to the inspectors.

"Sure thing. We do need all the help we can get." Amelia said, pulling a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Okay." Alicia places her hands on both sides of her hip. "Let's go catch our killer."

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Catching the Killer

_**Sovereign: Sorry if you waited very long for the next chapter. Here it is guys. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Catching the Killer**_

Jude, Leia, Alicia and Amelia returned back to Elympios and this time, Gaius came along with them. After searching for only ten minutes, Muzet found Brittany and learnt that she is planning to kill a couple named Thomas and Nora Strauss at their apartment at 45 Knox Street in the neighborhood of Wycombe. Much to the shock of Gaius, Leia, Alicia and Amelia, Thomas and Nora are the parents of the murdered Rieze Maxian soldier.

Thankfully, Muzet also discovered that Thomas and Nora work at a grocery shop, located in the same neighborhood, so they know where to find them.

The five sat in Alicia's car which is parked in an alleyway and facing in front of the grocery shop Thomas and Nora work at. The five choose not to warn them. They know Brittany could be hiding somewhere in the neighborhood right now. If she sees them walking into their shop, she would kill them right away as soon as they step out of their shop because they know that someone is out to kill them and won't return back home.

Instead, they decided to wait in the car until they close their shop and walk their way home. Then, they will slowly follow them back to their apartment until Brittany shows herself. At the meantime, Jude decides to start a conversation.

"I can't believe Brittany is planning to kill the victim's parents next. Killing the people who frame her brother is understandable, but the victim's parents? Why do they need to die? It's crazy." Jude said. He is sitting at the back of the car and between Leia and Gaius, who is wearing his casual black coat, black gloves, black pants and black shoes. Alicia sat at the driver's seat, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel while Amelia sat at the passenger seat, lying back with her arms folded.

"They felt very upset meeting Kyle and Tanner face-to-face and they condemn them right in front of them." Gaius said.

Leia sighed. "That does feel very harsh. Can you imagine someone condemning you right in your face?"

"Jude? Is there something wrong?" Alicia asked, noticing the grim look on his face through the rear-view mirror.

"I-I-I'm fine." The young researcher said hesitantly.

"You're lying. I can tell that by your tone." Alicia said, turning around to face him.

Jude sighs and looks up at Alicia. "Thinking about Thomas and Nora made me think about my own parents. I'm sure Thomas and Nora loved their son so much and that's why they were distraught when they learn their son is murdered."

"How does that made you think of your parents?" Alicia asked Jude.

"My mother is fine. She loves me very much. My father on the other hand…we are not in good terms. I can't remember the last time he shows his love for me." Jude said frowning as he strokes his hair and rubs the back of his neck.

"Do you ever think of how your father is doing now?" Amelia asked, turning to Jude as well.

Jude, surprised that Amelia is the one asking him questions now, replied, "Sometimes. But I got to have a reason to pay him a visit."

Amelia adjusts her glasses and said, "No matter what, he's still your father. You gotta have the courage to tell him how you feel and see if there is any way you two can reconcile and restart your relationship."

Jude remains silent for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Leia smiles at her friend and places her hand on his shoulder.

Alicia turns to her partner and smiled. "I'm surprised that you helped him out."

Amelia turns back to the front and folds back her arms. "You think he's the only person who has problems with their parents?"

Suddenly, Gaius's phone rang. Gaius takes out his phone and looks at the screen. Displayed on the screen was Rowen's message.

" _He's at the Elympios police HQ now."_

Gaius replies to Rowen's message. _"Good. Wait until we finished our mission."_

After sending his reply, Gaius turns off his phone and put it away.

The five continue waiting for two hours until finally at 9 P.M.; they see Thomas and Nora walk out of their shop after switching off the lights. They lock the door and after making sure the lock is tight and secured, they walk down the pavement and make their way home.

Alicia and Amelia turn to each other and node their heads. They turn to Jude, Leia and Gaius who all nod their heads at them.

"Let's go catch our killer." Alicia said before everyone step out of the car. Alicia locks her car with her car key and they all slowly follow Thomas and Nora at a distance.

The five follow the couple all the way to Knox Street. Jude, Leia, Gaius, Alicia and Amelia look around their surroundings such as the windows of the apartment buildings and alleyways, trying to find where Brittany is hiding during the couple's way home.

After Thomas and Nora passed by 48 Knox Street, three blocks away from their own apartment, a person dressed in a black hoodie stood at the other side of the pavement and sees them walking their way home.

The person removes the hood over her hood, revealing herself to be Brittany. Brittany smirks as she stuffs her hands into her pockets and walk over to Thomas and Nora's apartment just as they walk their way over. Soon, she will put an end to the lives of the people who condemn her brother and take another step to fully achieve her revenge.

" _Gaius, she's here. She's at your left."_ Muzet's voice said to Gaius.

Gaius turns his head to the left and sure enough, he sees a brown-haired woman walking over to Thomas and Nora just as they walk over to their apartment. It must be her.

"BRITTANY!" Gaius shouted at the woman.

Brittany widens her eyes and gasps in shock. She turns her head to the side to see Gaius, Jude, Leia, Alicia and Amelia.

"King Gaius?" Brittany narrows her eyes as she sees the man in a black suit looking similar to the King of Rieze Maxia.

Gaius's shouting also caught the attention of Thomas and Nora. They both turn their heads to Jude, Leia, Gaius, Alicia and Amelia for a second, before turning to the direction where they are all staring at. They see Brittany standing behind them.

Brittany narrows her eyes, quivering in rage as she draws out a gun from her pocket and fires a shot at Thomas and Nora. The shot narrowly miss them and hits the side of the door to the apartment instead. The two scream as they back away.

"FREEZE!" Alicia yelled as she and Amelia quickly draw out their own guns and aim at Brittany. Thomas and Nora quickly turn around and run into their apartment. Brittany ignores Alicia's warning and chases after them.

"After her!" Jude yelled as the five quickly run over to Thomas and Nora's apartment and try to stop Brittany before it's too late.

They run up the stairs and climb up three floors. When they reached the fourth and highest floor, they see a wooden door that is left opened. That must be where Thomas and Nora live. Alicia and Amelia cautiously walk towards the apartment while holding up their guns. Jude, Leia and Gaius follow them from behind.

When they arrive at the door, they enter the room and see Brittany aiming her gun at the back of Nora's head as she and Thomas kneel down on the floor with hands behind the back of their heads.

"Get out of this room or I will blow their brains out!" Brittany demanded as she glares at Alicia, Amelia, Jude, Leia and Gaius.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Nora cried as tears roll down her cheeks, fearing for her and her husband's lives.

"SHUT UP!" Brittany shouted as she places the tip of her gun on the back of Nora's head, making her wail.

"Don't do this, Brittany! Their deaths mean nothing to you!" Alicia yelled at Brittany.

"You think I'm a killer?" Brittany said, glaring up at the inspector. "I'm only trying to free myself from my suffering and despair. I'm the true victim, not these two lowlifes."

"Pffft." Amelia snorted. "Your explanation sounds similar to every other psychopathic murderer we listen to in the past."

Brittany tilts her head to the side and sees Gaius standing behind the inspectors. Gaius remains calm and simply glares at Brittany. She smirks at him.

"So it's true. You really are King Gaius! What a miracle!" She chuckled. "I get to kill three birds with one stone tonight!"

"Why, Brittany?" Gaius asked while calmly taking a few steps towards Brittany. "Why do you think killing Thomas and Nora Strauss will justify your brother in any way?"

"Isn't it obvious? They called my brother a murderer when he's not. They and you don't know how hurt my brother was when he was being called that. Now, I want you and them to suffer the same pain my brother went through. The world will be fair that way." Brittany said icily.

"You're wrong Brittany. I didn't think your brother was a murderer. I understand Kyle. He and Tanner were my friends."

"LIAR!" Brittany shouted as she raise her gun up at Gaius. "HOW DARE YOU LIE-"

Suddenly, Muzet came out from the bedroom and fires a blast of light at Brittany's gun-holding hand. Brittany yells in pain as the blast hits her hand, causing her to drop her gun.

Jude quickly takes the opportunity to run over to Brittany and punches her in the gut. Brittany falls to her knees and Alicia quickly goes over to her, puts away her gun and grabs both of her hands. She takes out her handcuffs and restrains her.

"Thanks Muzet." Alicia turns to the spirit, smiling at her.

"No problem. I was hiding in the apartment all along in case Brittany tries to hurt Thomas, Nora and Gaius." Muzet said to her.

Gaius turns to Thomas and Nora. "You two may go now." He said to the couple.

"Thank you, King Gaius." Thomas nods his head. He and Nora quickly got up and run out of their apartment.

"GO AND RUN, COWARDS! RUN OFF LIKE THE HEARTLESS PANSIES YOU ARE!" Brittany shouted as she watches them leave their apartment.

Gaius steps forward and stood in front of her. "As I was saying, I know your brother. He and Tanner were my friends. They were nice people and I believe they would never kill an innocent person."

"And yet you sentence them to life imprisonment. You are a traitor to my brother! I HATE YOU!" Brittany yelled at Gaius.

Gaius shook his head. "If it wasn't for my job to maintain peace between Rieze Maxia and Elympios, I would have tried to save Kyle and Tanner from punishment. But I can't. I had no choice because I can't risk the anger and suffering of millions of people over the saving of two people."

"You say that killing Thomas and Nora will free you from your suffering. But is it fair that you are the only one who shouldn't suffer while other people should?" Leia added, glaring at Brittany.

"What is the problem with that?! I only did what a sibling would do when her brother suffered!" Brittany snapped.

"If Kyle sees that you were killing people, he would be afraid and disgusted!" Jude yelled.

"He would be relieved!" Brittany shouted.

"Is that so?" Gaius said. "Come with us and we'll see."

"What?" Brittany said. She widens her eyes as if all the rage she had inside her instantly vanished.

"Get up." Alicia said as she pulls her up from the ground. Amelia puts away her gun and everyone leaves the room. Alicia stood behind Brittany at all times, making sure she doesn't try to fight back.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the entrance of the police headquarters. Alicia parked the car in front of the stairway leading to the entrance. Gaius and Leia were sitting in a separate police car with a police officer driving the car while both of them sit in the back. Everyone in both cars see that there are four armed knights with swords waiting at entrance.

Alicia and Jude got out of the driver and passenger seats respectively while Amelia, who was sitting in the back and next to Brittany, opens the door.

"Come on." Amelia pulls Brittany's arm and escorts her out of the car. Gaius and Leia also got out of their police car and they look up to see Muzet flying down to the pavement and hovers next to them.

Alicia and Amelia bring Brittany to the entrance of the headquarters while Jude, Leia, Gaius and Muzet follow them from behind. The knights salute the inspectors and the king of Rieze Maxia. They walk pass them and pass through the open doors.

As they walk through the main foyer of the headquarters, all the knights and inspectors present in the foyer stare at Brittany in awe. They're shocked to see Herschel and Alex's killer now present in their headquarters.

Alicia, Amelia, Jude, Leia, Gaius and Muzet all stop in front of two knights who salute them.

"Bring him in." Alicia said to them. The knights nod their heads and walk off.

"Who? My executioner?" Brittany asked in disgust.

"No. Someone important." Gaius said. Brittany turns her head around and gives him a cold glare.

"Brittany?"

Brittany widens her eyes and her mouth agape. She recognized that voice. But it can't be…

"Kyle?"

Brittany turns her head back to the front and sure enough; Kyle was standing in front of her with both knights grabbing his arms at each side.

"Let him go." Alicia said to the knights. The knights release Kyle, allowing him to walk over to his sister.

"Kyle…it's you…" Brittany said as her eyes start to water. "It's really you!"

"Brittany…" Kyle shakes his head. "Why do you do those…horrible things?"

"Why?" Brittany asked. "I did it for you!"

"No. You only did it for yourself because I never ask you to do it in the first place." Kyle said frowning, feeling that his heart has been torn apart by his sister. "I still consider you as my sister, Brittany…but I'm afraid you have lost your way."

Brittany stares dumbfound at Kyle. She felt her heart has been crushed. Never in her life has her brother condemn her. But he was right. He said the honest truth. She was only doing all the killings for herself and not anyone else. In the end, she's only making herself suffer even more than before. She hangs her head in defeat and sobbed as tears uncontrollably roll down through her cheeks.

"Sorry to interrupt but the foyer of the HQ isn't the best place to have a moment." Amelia said.

"You're right." Alicia nodded. She turns to the knights. "Escort them to an interrogation room. Let them have a moment for themselves."

"Yes ma'am." The knights nod their heads. Amelia hands over Brittany to one of the knights and the two turn around and take the two siblings away.

Gaius lowers his head and closes his eyes. "Kyle…I'm sorry…"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _ **Sovereign: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There's still one chapter left to go so stay tune and read and review! Also, Happy Halloween!**_


	6. Forgiveness

**Sovereign: This is it everyone, the final chapter of the story. I would like to thank everyone who read this story and I like to thank AquaBluey, Telitah, Ford1114, agarfinkel and Great fan-M for reviewing this story. Yeah, I only wrote two stories this year. But hopefully, in 2016, I'll regain my love for writing and come back next year with even more stories. Thanks again everyone and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 6: Forgiveness**_

Jude, Leia, Gaius and Muzet sat patiently outside the interrogation room where Kyle and Brittany are still inside having their personal conversation while Alicia and Amelia are also inside watching them.

The four didn't speak for an hour as they sat outside. Muzet was fiddling her hair, Gaius sat patiently with his arms folded, Jude is playing a game on his smartphone while Leia is holding her pencil and notepad, busy writing her article for the arrest of Brittany Sutcliffe.

Finally, the door opens. Jude, Leia, Gaius and Muzet look up to see Alicia and Amelia walking out of the room. Jude puts away his phone while Leia puts away her notepad and pencil before they, Gaius and Muzet stood up.

"How did it go?" Muzet asked the inspectors.

"Kyle has decided to forgive his sister." Alicia said.

"Even after everything she has done?" Leia asked. Alicia nodded.

"Still, she has to be punished for her murders." Amelia said, placing a hand on the left side of her hip. "She will face life imprisonment, the same punishment that her brother received."

"Kyle and Brittany are close to each other. Let them communicate with each other from time to time." Gaius said.

"Amelia and I were thinking of the same thing." Alicia said. "We requested the prison to give them a private phone service. Every once a week during their break, they can communicate with each other through that."

"That's good to know." Jude smiled.

"Inspector Alicia, can I make a request?" Gaius asked her.

"What's that?" Alicia asked, looking puzzled.

"I would like to have a chat with Kyle and Brittany."

* * *

Kyle and Brittany both sat quietly face-to-face inside the interrogation room. Then, the door opens. They both look up and see Amelia at the doorway with her hand around the doorknob. Then, to their surprise, they see Gaius walking into the room.

"Erst…Gaius?" Kyle said, widening his eyes.

Amelia closes the door behind him. "Hello Kyle." Gaius greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany said, glaring at him.

"Is there a problem for me to chat with a friend?"

"You are no friend of my brother!" Brittany said to him icily. "You betray-"

Kyle holds up his hand in front of her sister to silence her, much to Brittany's surprise. Kyle then turns to the king of Rieze Maxia. "What is it that you want to discuss?"

Gaius remains silent for a moment. He felt a little worried for a while. However, he build up the courage to do so, knowing that this will be his only chance to tell Kyle that he's wanting to say to him for a year.

"Kyle, I'm sorry that I didn't do anything to save you and Tanner from life imprisonment. I was a friend to the both of you and I felt that I betrayed that trust by keeping my real identity from the both of you and not using my power to save the both of you from punishment. And for a year, I wondered if you and Tanner would ever trust me again for everything that I have done." Gaius said.

Kyle stays silent for a moment, making Gaius a little worried. But eventually, he nods his head and smiles at Gaius, much to the king's relief. "It's okay Gaius. I've already gotten over it a long time ago actually. Yes, honestly I did felt heartbroken to learn that you kept your true identity from me and Tanner. And speaking of Tanner, I'm sure he felt the same way too. But after everything we've been through as friends, I really don't think you are a bad person at all, for a king especially. And there's also no need to apologize for not saving me and Tanner from punishment. I know you were only doing your job to protect the peaceful relations between Elympios and Rieze Maxia, and I'm grateful." Kyle said.

"It's selfish to care only about one person's problem than not caring about the sake of everyone else in the world. When we had problems, we cannot make others suffer the same pain we went through as well." Brittany said in realization. "I understand now…"

Tears then flow down Brittany's cheeks. She lowers her head in sorrow while Kyle gets up from his chair, leans over to his sister and places his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Gaius makes a rare smile as he sees the display. Kyle turns back to him and smiles. "I forgive you Gaius. And don't worry, Tanner and I still you as our friend."

"Thank you Kyle." Gaius nodded. "And say hello to Tanner for me."

Kyle nods his head. Brittany turns to Gaius with tearstained eyes and smiles at him. Gaius bows his head to her in acknowledgement.

* * *

Gaius walks out of the interrogation room after his meeting with Kyle and Tanner. He, Muzet, Jude, Leia, Alicia and Amelia walk out of the police headquarters and walk down to the bottom of the stairway. Alicia and Amelia turn to Gaius, Jude, Leia and Muzet.

"Thank you, all of you…for helping us find and capture Brittany." Alicia extends her hand out.

"You're welcome, Inspector Alicia Ribery." Gaius said as he shakes Alicia's hand. Alicia smiles at the king.

Amelia extends out her hand to Leia and shakes her hand. "You're not bad at all, Leia." Amelia smirked.

"Thank you, Amelia." Leia said smiling as she lifts her cap up.

"No problem. And good luck with your job. I look forward to the day you become Chief Editor." Amelia said. Leia then hugs Amelia, much to the inspector's surprise. A few seconds later, Amelia lets out a sigh and smile as she hugs back the reporter. The two then break away from the hug. Alicia and Amelia then turn to Jude.

"Thank you for your assistance as well, Jude." Alicia said to the researcher.

"Nah, it was nothing." Jude chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jude, promise me you will pay a visit and try to talk to your father, okay?" Amelia said, placing a hand on the side of her hip.

Jude nodded. "I'm planning to do that this weekend."

"Good luck then." Alicia winks an eye. Jude and Alicia then grab each other's hands and shake. Afterwards, Jude turns to Amelia and they both shake hands as well.

"Any comments for me?" Muzet said, placing her hands behind her back.

"Oh right." Alicia laughed. "Thank you for helping us as well, Muzet."

"We appreciate it." Amelia added, nodding her head.

Muzet then levitates over to them and give both inspectors a big hug. Alicia and Amelia chuckled and hugs the spirit back. Jude and Leia both laugh as they watch.

Muzet breaks away from the hug and turns to Gaius. "I guess all things end well, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Gaius nods his head. He looks up the night sky and smile again. "It does."

After receiving the forgiveness he's been longing for a year, Gaius can now look to the future more positive than ever.

 **THE END**


End file.
